Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments, and more particularly, to a pivotable surgical camera assembly for three-dimensional viewing of an internal surgical site.
Background of Related Art
Endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by using elongated instruments inserted through small entrance openings in the body. Minimally invasive procedures are desirable in that they allow for quicker recovery time and shorter hospital stays as compared to open surgical procedures. Minimally invasive procedures also leave minimal scarring (both internally and externally) and reduce patient discomfort during the recovery period. However, because the interior dimensions of the entrance openings into the body are necessarily small, only elongated, small diametered instrumentation may be used to access the internal surgical site.
During a typical minimally-invasive surgical procedure, a surgical camera, or endoscope, is inserted through an access opening in the body to permit the surgeon to view the internal site. Where three-dimensional viewing of the internal surgical site is desired, multiple cameras, or an endoscope including multiple cameras disposed thereon, are inserted into the surgical site through additional access openings formed within the body. However, movement of these three-dimensional cameras during the surgical procedure may cause distortion of the video image. Further, the patient may experience discomfort during manipulation of the cameras within the surgical site and/or during insertion of the cameras into the internal surgical site.